


Dance With The Devil

by RoyalNebula



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalNebula/pseuds/RoyalNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is under attack, and the nations need a way to solve their problem. So what do they come up with? Well, they decide to dance with the devil, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin. I do not own the rights to the song, bit I would recommend listening to it while you read this.

The world was under attack. The human race had sinned so much that God had sent down the angels to purge the world of sin. Slowly, the human race was being eradicated.

The Axis and the Allied Powers were frantic. There was not much time left before they were eradicated themselves, and they had not thought of a way to protect the humans before they were all destroyed. 

Then England had an idea. It was reckless and it was dangerous, but it was the only solution that would give them a chance against the angels. It was the only way for them to access enough power. They would dance with the devil.

-

England hurried into the building carrying a large stack of items. He pushed his weight against the door to the large hall and walked through as it swung open, quickly putting everything down in the floor. He hurried over to the side room, entering in the middle of the briefing. 

“So don't forget,” Romania said as England walked up to the front, standing next to Norway, “this will not bind the devil to us in any shape or form, but he will grant a request from us. Leave all of the talking to Norway, and it should all go smoothly. Oh, and make sure none of you look him in the eye because if you do, he will obliterate you.”  
“Nor should eat any of the food there,” Norway added. “Doing so will permanently trap you in his realm.”

“Why do all of us need to go?” Japan asked. “Surely it would be safer if only one or two of us went.”  
“Not at all,” England answered. “Firstly, having more people gives us a greater chance of success, but we can only transport thirteen to his realm. Secondly, having three that practice magic doing the dance increases the strength of the magic of the dance, as well as the transportation magic.”

“On that note, shall we practice the dance once more?” Norway suggested. Everyone nodded and set themselves up into the circle. England clicked his fingers and the music began to play. They started dancing, twisting, jerking and sliding in perfect unison, completely concentrated on doing the moves right. It was not a long dance, but it was full of passion, and the three nations with magic were impressed at how well it flowed, despite the sudden movements of the dance itself. It was definitely going to succeed it they performed it like that later.

Once they had finished their final practice, Romania dismissed the others, while he and Norway pulled England to the side.  
“Why have you not told them?” Romania asked urgently.  
“Because they do not need to know,” England replied firmly.  
“Then who’s going to…?” Norway asked quietly, trailing off.

“Romania, I’m asking you to do this for me. I’ve made up my mind - don’t try to stop me. If I have to do it myself then I will, but I’m worried that I won’t be able to, and I think that I can trust you to do it in my place.” Romania nodded before going back to join the others while England and Norway went into the hall to sort out the final preparations.

After making sure everything was set up correctly, England and Norway called the others into the hall. The room was dark, the pentagram on the floor carefully drawn and scratched into the floor. All of the electric lights had been turned off - the only sources of light were a few candles spread around the outside of the pentagram. 

“Now, there’s one last thing we need to do before we go,” Norway said. “England is going to mark us all in order to prevent the devil or his minions from causing any harm to us. It will hurt a bit, but it should be over quickly.”  
“So, could you all please extend your left wrists,” England requested. All of the nations did so, and he started chanting. A few seconds later, a ring of green fire appeared around everyone’s wrist, making them all wince. After about twenty seconds, the fire vanished, leaving a black band around everyone’s wrist with a silver dot about a centimetre wide on the underside of their wrists.

Once that was finished, England gave them all a few minutes to chat before they needed to get on with the spell. He went and joined France, canada and America, who were talking in the corner.  
“You boys ready?” he said to Canada and America, smiling.  
“I think so,” Canada said. “France has just been telling us about what you two did when you both thought that the world was going to end.” He giggled.  
“Yes, well,” England said. “I suppose lightening the mood right now will not hurt.”

“Come on,” Norway said a few minutes later. “It’s time.” England gave France a brief but tight hug before joining everyone else on the pentagram.  
“Right,” he said, “I want you to be in this order in the spaces around the pentagram: America, Russia, China, Romano, Norway, France, Japan, Italy, Romania, Germany, Prussia, and then Canada. I will be between America and Canada. Good luck, everyone.”

Romania, England and Norway started chanting again and the pentagram began to glow. Towards the end of the chant, England lifted his head to see France looking at him sorrowfully. They locked gazes and England gave a weak smile as he finished chanting, just before the chasm appeared in the floor, sucking them down to the hellish party that was already in full swing beneath them. 

-

They landed at the bottom of the chasm quite suddenly, the impact winding them slightly. They all shared a glance at each other before taking a look at their surroundings. They were in a massive dome-shaped cavern made of glinting purple rock that left them all in awe. The floor of the ballroom was incredibly ornate - a pentagram with such tiny detail was etched into the marble floor, and it looked absolutely amazing. Although there was no obvious source of light, the dance floor was quite light, and many of the nations guessed that the walls were emitting some sort of subtle light.

Each country then split up, moving around the dance floor with ease and spreading the rumour that they would be performing the dance later to every guest they could find - even the guards are servants of the devil himself were told. It did not take long and once they were finished, they began to enjoy the party, having a casual dance before the real party began.

Soon, however, the clock started chiming for one o’clock - when the devil supposedly would make his entrance. The thirteen took their positions near the centre of the pentagram, and all of the other guests took similar positions around them. Most of the guests, if not all, had performed the dance many a time before, and they always loved watching to see what mistakes the people would make that would permit the devil to not grant them their request.

When the devil materialised in the middle of all the circles, he immediately smirked. He had heard a few days ago that there were some that would perform the dance at the party, and he had wondered whether it was simply rumour.  
“Look what we have here,” he said, walking around and inspecting those that dared to request something of him. “Thirteen - such an unlucky number, hey, folks?” The guests cheered and the devil laughed, bearing his teeth. “Let the dance begin!”

Everyone began to move, each person performing the dance in a slightly different way. It was impossible for everyone to dance it in exactly the same way because there was a move in the middle of it that everyone did it differently for some reason or another. Meanwhile, the devil began to prowl around in the middle, searching for a sign of weakness amongst those challenging him.. Although a few of them were scared and a lot of them were sweating from the effort required to do the dance, he could not see anything particularly problematic.

Once the dance was over, he slowly clapped the courageous thirteen.  
“Congratulations,” he said. “You had not a single flaw in your planning, and your dance was impeccable. I am thoroughly impressed.” He paused. “Now, which of you speaks for the group?”  
“I do,” Norway said, stepping forward, his boots tapping on the floor.  
“Ah, the weaker of the three,” the devil said slyly.

Norway frowned, but did not retort. He knew that the devil was just trying to provoke into doing something he would most definitely regret.  
“And what is it you seek?”  
“We seek help from you, sir,” the Scandinavian nation said. “The human race has sinned so much that angels have been sent down to purge the world of sin. We ask for help in driving the angels back to the skies. Otherwise, the balance will be tipped and the world will be full of good only. No sin will remain.”

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” the devil taunted. “Very well, I will grant you your request. However, I require a sacrifice. One of you must sacrifice your blood to save the world you love, and your sacrifice must be all of your blood, not just a measly drop.” The nations began frantically sharing glances with each other - most of them had not known that a sacrifice would be required. But not all of them.

Suddenly, there was a squelching, metallic noise, and England fell to the floor, a knife embedded in his back. Most of the nations looked on in horror, while Romania, Norway, France and Prussia had a grim look on their faces.

Then, America noticed the blood on Romania’s hands and lunged at him furiously. However, he was thrown back by some invisible force - Norway’s force field. They all looked on in anger, unable to move as England’s crimson blood seeped into the shallow pentagram carved into the floor and the life was drained out of him, his skin turning deathly pale. Eventually, the pentagram was complete, and it began to glow. Romania and Norway shared a glance before chanting quickly, transporting them all back to Earth, including England’s lifeless body.

“How could you do that?!” America screamed at the magical pair once they were back. “He was your friend! How could you betray him like that?!” He sunk to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, and was soon joined by several other nations.  
“We did not betray him,” Romania answered. “England asked me to sacrifice him as he did not believe he would be strong enough to do it himself. We argued several times about it, but he refused to let anyone else give their life. He did not tell you because he knew that you would try to stop him.”

America glared at him, but did not say anything. Instead, he turned to face France, who was not crying, but instead had the same grim expression on his face.  
“And you,” he growled, wiping some of the tears away with the back of his hand. “You were one of the closest to him, but you’re not crying. Why?”  
“There have been many a time when I thought him to be dead,” France explained. “I done enough grieving for a thousand deaths, and I cannot grieve anymore. It would kill me.” He paused. “And I knew some misfortune would befall him before we left.”

“How?!” America exclaimed.  
“England never believed in luck,” Prussia said simply, holding France close.  
“And yet he said good luck..” Canada said quietly.  
“Exactly. He only ever said good luck when he knew things would not go well for him because he wanted everyone else to have better luck than he did,” Prussia clarified. He squeezed France’s hand as everyone sobbed.

The Frenchman looked up, a stray tear falling from his eye.  
“Bonne chance, Angleterre,” he whispered, blowing a kiss to the sky. “Good luck, wherever you are.”


End file.
